


Whatever The Cost

by Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, inspired by the s14 promo, may turn into more, narrative drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 21:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16071419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89/pseuds/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89
Summary: Sam is at his wit's end over trying to find Michael.





	Whatever The Cost

**Author's Note:**

> been feeling an ever-changing swirl of emotions and this is what came out. at least i got to work out a tad bit of the anger ive felt towards Jack since that promo. it was also a way for me to ease myself into writing Sam. hope u guys like it.

Sam had tried everything; every spell, every demon and angel summons he could think of. Nothing had yielded any results. Michael was in the wind. It would have been bad enough if he only had Cas, Jack, and his mother to worry about. Adding the twenty or so survivors from the apocalypse world made things nearly unbearable. The occupants of the bunker had divided into two groups that were constantly butting heads. Half of them were willing to do whatever it took to get Dean back first and deal with Michael afterwards; the other half saw killing Michael as their top priority. Along with Sam, Cas, and Mary, Charlie, Bobby, and Ketch were among the main group of Team Save Dean.

The surprising moment was when Jack had suddenly decided that it was more important to kill Michael no matter the cost. Castiel had nearly gone ballistic on the newly powerless Nephilim. Mary just stood there in shock as Charlie and Ketch struggled to hold Cas back. Sam, on the other hand, felt gutted. After all they had gone through with Jack in the past year, and everything they did to get him back from the other world, Sam saw this decision as a complete and utter betrayal.

Sam took a staggering breath, clenching his fists at his sides. He cast a look of disgust at Jack before turning and heading to the bunkers’ garage. He looked at Baby briefly with sorrow in his eyes, before climbing on one of the motorcycles left behind by the original Men of Letters. The vehicles were being used so often these days that everyone just left the keys in the ignitions to avoid the hassle of keeping track of them.

He turned the key, flicked back the kickstand, and peeled out of the garage; tires squealing out into the night. No matter what it took, Sam would find Michael and save his brother. Whatever the cost.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback appreciated! maybe i’ll find the inspiration to add on to this.


End file.
